The Place We Made
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: prob. not pg13 but just in case...How could one bullet do so much damage? yaoi.


song by: Keane

I dun own a thing.

1234 

Yusuke watched as the paramedics held a large towel to Kuwabara's chest. They didn't even bother moving him off the street, they just left him on the ground, blood pouring from like a river.

River of red.

Yusuke gripped his hands, and stayed on his knees refusing to leave the curb near Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama sat next to him, Kurama's eyes closed, as he muttered a soft prayer. Hiei just starred blankly. How could something so small do this to Kuwabara.

Hiei didn't know much about guns, but he did know that Kuwabara had walked in front of a gang man's path, a loud crack filled the air, and Kuwabara fell. Hiei had seen Kuwabara stand even when his legs were broken. Now all of a sudden Kuwabara was bleeding from his chest and back, laying on the ground.

How could a something so small do this?

Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open, as the paramedics pumped air into him, trying to help him breathe. He looked at them through half open eyes, and watched a man's lips move. He tried to say he couldn't hear them, but he instead closed his eyes.

It was so cold.

So very, very cold.

/I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand/

Kuwabara opened his eyes in a field. 'Have I been here before?' What he though echoed in this empty place. He looked around at the beauty of the place and heard loud sobbing.

'Who is that...who is that crying?'

Kuwabara turned and saw a lady in white. She was waiting for him. But he didn't want to go with her. He wanted to find the crying. Who could be crying in this beautiful place?

Kuwabara turned away from the woman, whose beauty called to him, tempting him. Making him want to turn back, but the crying was more important. He walked away from the woman, only for her to follow him, but she kept her distance. He came upon a maze made of tall sunflowers, and knew at the end he'd find who was crying.

'I have to go...Have to find who is crying...'

1234

"WE'RE LOSING HIM! WE NEED A BLOOD TRANSFUSION NOW!" A woman yelled turned her head.

People had circled the ambulance, starring at the body. Curios, and uncaring eyes starring at the boy sprawled on the ground. They'd seen this plenty of times before. A dying youth was no surprise to them. No big deal...

No big deal in the world of desensitized people.

They even dared to look at Yusuke with annoyance as he choked on his loud tears, his sobs sounding more like screams then cries. Yusuke care naught for them and only thought how he'd like to go wherever Kuwabara was.

Be where ever Kuwabara had gone.

But that could never be...right?

/I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete/

Kuwabara felt weaker and weaker with every step. The woman tried pulling at his arm quietly every now and then, but he would gently push her off. He didn't want to be rude...never be rude to woman is what he always said.

The ground felt soft beneath his feet.

Kuwabara's shoes and socks were gone.

To where, he did not know, or cared for that matter.

'It's so pretty here.'

The woman looked at him with her silver eyes. 'You can go to a much prettier place you know...a peaceful place.'

He looked at her and finally, shook his head no. 'I don't know why but I can't...there's something...much better waiting for me. Something I need a lot more than a wonderful place like this.'

The woman in looked at him oddly, 'What?'

'To stop those tears.' He smiled at her, and continued on, ignoring the cold hands that tugged at him. He was currently trying to remember something. He knew something terrible had happened to him.

He remembered a brown paper sack, and broken eggs. He remembered a red sash...he also remembered brown eyes, and a tanned hand.

They were really pretty brown eyes....

He suddenly collapsed, he was so cold...the cold was back again. He now was reduced to crawl, he had to go own. The sobbing was so loud. He had to keep going. 'Those cries...so familiar...'

His hands sunk into the earth as he dragged himself, dirt going under his nails. Dragging himself was hark work.  
/Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on/

Yusuke had gone silent, and listened to the whispers around him. The soft gentle stirring of echoing words. He felt cold, as if he too might die. As if he was the one bleeding on the ground.

Blood was on his shoes. The blood had lazily made it's way to the curb and splashed in soft ripples on his feet. He was vaguely aware of an arm around his shoulders, touching him with care. He also heard Hiei's angry growls if anyone tried to get closer.

As the paramedics tried to help his best friend, he thought of the place Kuwabara might go to. Maybe a beach...with white sand and clear waters. Maybe a forest, with soft grass and tall trees. Maybe a field covered in flowers.

Or maybe Kuwabara would come back to him, come back to where he belonged.

/So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin/

Kuwabara lay on the ground, too tired to go on anymore. He knew he was almost there. Almost to the loud sobs. The woman was now looking at him, waiting for Kuwabara to follow her.

But he would not.

He did not care how beautiful this place was...this was not where he belonged. He belonged somewhere else...somewhere much better than this place. His memory had given more piece to the puzzle of what had happened to him.

Kuwabara was with three others he knew very well...he was smiling then holding a brown paper bag...They all turned at the sound of cracks filling the air. He had paused, and paused too long....Something sharp stung at his chest...very sharp and painful. Then the red sash came out of his chest.

No.

Not a sash.

Blood.

He had to live...he had to. Urameshi was waiting for him to live. And whoever was crying needed to be helped...he needed to stop. Kuwabara feeling his strength renewed rose, and continued on, the woman still following.

He remembered something as he walked. Somewhere only he knew...well one other knew. They shared that place. That place was their own. Was their own paradise. The place only they knew...

/I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me/

It technically wasn't a place...but it was like it. It was in each others arms.

They shared and made that place together.

The warmth of Yusuke's smaller frame hugging his bigger one. A hand stroking his orange hair, patting his head, rubbing the curls. They were different from each other, kind of awkward. They didn't seem to fit so well to others, but they did. They were just right with one another.

Kuwabara remembered the day Yusuke had said he loved him. Not too long ago...under a tree outside of Genkai's. Kuwabara was sitting all alone, resting and recovering from an injury to his head. He was tired, and had grown sick. Yusuke appeared in front of him, and pulled the weak man into his arms. Kuwabara remembered how hot his cheeks felt....

He said I love you as if he's said it a hundred time before. And that was it. Kuwabara had reached up kissing Yusuke's pale lips. Their was no words, no acknowledge of their relationship...it just was...as if they'd always loved each other...always known they belonged together.

Kuwabara shivered...he wished he was back in that place the two created. Back into Yusuke's arms.

/Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?/

Yusuke had closed his eyes. He felt so dizzy, so tired...was he dying? He hurt so bad...maybe he was dying. He'd die anyway without his friend. Who cared if he lived...he didn't want to live without Kuwabara. Kuwabara was much more than a friend.

He was his lover. His only. His Kuwabara.

There was nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with loving his best friend. He often wondered if the others approved. They said it didn't bother, to quote Hiei, "I don't care who you screw," but did they really understand.

Had they ever loved so deeply, a thought alone it hurt? Had they ever tried their very best to make that person smile when all grew cold around the one they loved? Had they ever felt love such as his?

He wasn't sure...but he did know that the past 6 months with the one he loved was the best 6 months he had ever had.

He did know...proposing to Kuwabara was the best thing he'd ever done.

Now 3 weeks from their wedding Kuwabara was going to go away.

"It's just not fair."

/Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on/

Kuwabara was almost there, but again he was on all fours. Was he going to die...and fade away? Was this woman going to drag him off? He fell on his back, looking at a pink sky. He closed his eyes.

He saw Kurama clearly in his head. smiling and waving at him. He saw Hiei frowning from a tree, an angry displeased frown.

When was he ever happy?

He chuckled, and frowned as he suddenly thought that if he couldn't get up, how his friends would be at his funeral. Carrying his coffin...he Six were needed to do it. He knew those three, and his gang, Okubo and the other would be the ones to do it...

6 to carry the coffin.

He forced himself up.

But he only needed one to make him want to carry on.

'Urameshi...'

/So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin/

The uncaring people getting bored with this dying man, watched with distaste. "Why don't they just give up?" A girl said as she began to walk off. Hiei appeared in front of her, and lowly whispered. "How would you feel if you were the one on the ground? Cold eyes one you watching as you struggled to live...struggled for your very life...Everyone just looking at you as if you were some show...some show they wanted to flip though."

The girl starred and turned away from him.

"Get out of my sight wench!"

Hiei looked back at the human.

"Wake up you oaf..."

/And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?/

Kuwabara swayed on his feet. He didn't want to fight anymore.

This was the end.

The crying sounded dull to his ears, and he no longer cared to stop whoever was crying.

He just wanted to rest now.

He was done.

/This could be the end of everything So why don't we go/

He turned to the woman, who reached out his hand, knowing his thoughts. He took it, feeling strength return, and walked with the woman, arm linked with hers.

But suddenly he couldn't move any more. The sobbing voice had said his name. Had whispered his name...He turned, feeling an aching pain in his chest. 'Urameshi'

The sobbing grew louder, and tears filled the humans eyes.

'URAMESHI! URAMEHSI!!' He walked reaching the edge of the maze. As light wrapped around him he screamed, his voice speaking through his mouth and not his mind, "YUSUKE!!"

/Somewhere only we know?/

"U...Uskue..."

Yusuke eyes shot open.

He saw the paramedics smiling congratulating each other. He saw the blood flow had stopped. He saw lazy blue eyes resting on his face...He saw Kuwabara.

Kuwabara raised his hand a centimeter off the ground, and Yusuke came to him. Yusuke sobbed out his name, and kissed Kuwabara's face. He then laid down next to Kuwabara, hugging the man. Kuwabara smiled, his pale skin tinted with pink, but only on his face.

"Ah...I remember...this place...."

1234

this is crap...but I'm sick so I dun care... 


End file.
